Stars
by ShadowBeaw
Summary: Riku can no longer take it so he asks for the only one who can to save him. Yaoi. RikuSora. AU


Disclaimer: Sora and Riku are not mine but Square Enix's, I just like to play with them.

A/N: Just a little idea I had to get out of my head after listening to 'Stars' by TATU. I also want to think my best friend, pingy for reading over it ahead of time and letting me know what she thought. Anywho... I hope you all enjoy!

_Ring... Ring... Rin.._

"Hello?"

"Sora..."

"..Riku? Riku, what's wrong!"

"Sora.. pick me up at my house as soon as possible."

"..Okay... But what's wrong Riku?"

"... I'll be right there Riku. Pack some of your stuff and wait for me outside, okay?"

"Okay Sora.." _Click._

"Damn it... That bastard better not have touched him," he sighed out to himself, thrusting his cell phone into his pocket. Sandals were slipped on as he grabbed up his coat and keys from the rack next to the door. One arm was pushed through the long coat while he closed his door, locking it. He quickly jogged down the cement stairs, his other arm being thrusted into his coat. Keys were shuffled in his hand while he made his way into his car, door being slammed shut. The key was pushed into the ignition and soon his saturn roared to life, taking off down the road.

"Please be okay Riku."

"Where the hell do you think you are going! I didn't say you could leave this household and there is no way in hell you are going with that faggot. It is his damn fault that you are like this!" Riku's father yelled at him, standing within the doorway with a beer in one hand.

"I am leaving this house Rick and I am never coming back. I'm not living with you anymore," Riku said back calmly as he shoved clothes into a large duffle bag. A few personal items were tossed into the bag as well before it was tied up and tossed over his shoulder. Riku turned and glared at the man that had helped conceive him. Then he pushed his way through the doorway, managing to knock his father off balance and fall back into the hallway wall.

Riku made it to the door but was stopped by a large hand gripping painfully onto his wrist. "Let me go Rick!" he growled out at the taller man, trying to wrench his arm free. Rick held onto his wrist a little harder before letting go but with enough force to knock him onto the ground.

"I'm not letting your faggot friend take you from this house. You are my son and no son of mine is going to be a fag!" Riku gritted his teeth and forced himself to stand up, his hand grabbing at the doornob and turning it. However just as he opened it, the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was thrown to the ground once more. Then Rick bent down and punched Riku hard in the jaw causing blood splatters to be spit out on the carpet. "It told ya your not leaving this house!"

"Yeah he is asshole!" Sora yelled at the man and brought his fist hard into Rick's jaw. The force was enough to send him sprawling backwards into the table in the livingroom. Sora shook his fist once before going to Riku's side, helping the taller boy up from the ground. "Get in the car Riku," he commanded softly.

"But.."

"Don't worry about it Riku. Just go get in the car." Sora let his head rest against Riku's for a moment, a tender smile touching at his lips. Riku nodded and quickly made his way out of the house and to the parked red Saturn in front of his _old_ home. He easily slipped into the seat and looked wearily at the house and the frame of his lover.

Seeing that Riku was out of the house finally, he turned back to the man that claimed to be Riku's father. "Don't you dare think about coming after him. Riku's birthday is in two days and as soon as he turns 18, you will no longer have any control over him. And if you come after us, I will slap child abuse on your ass so fast you won't know what hit your drunk ass. Riku is no longer under your control," Sora sneered at the man, unafraid of the bigger man now staring down at him.

"My son is not a faggot like you!" Rick yelled out and took a swing at Sora. Sora clenched his jaw tight and let the fist come in contact with his face. His head turned to the side and the blood was spit out on the carpet. A grin then touched at Sora's lips and he brought his fist hard into Rick's gut. Dark blue eyes watched the man double over before turning on his heel, grabbing up the large duffle bag, and closing the door as he left.

Sora quickly got to his car, giving a soft smile to his worried lover. He pulled his chair up, tossing the bag in the backseat before pushing the seat back and plopping down in it. "Everything will be fine Riku. He won't hurt you anymore," he said softly touching at Riku's hand gently. A squeeze was given to his lover's hand and then he started up his car before taking off from the hell house that Riku had lived in for most of his life.

A/N: Well what did you think? Any good at all? If you could, please leave me a review. I love to hear what you readers think about meh writing. -hands out cookies to all the nice reviewers-


End file.
